


We need to be Free

by seltay



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seltay/pseuds/seltay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you react when a new world is given to you to play in? That is what Rhett and Link are having to figure out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I do not own any of these cool people or characters.   
> This is AU and fantasy.

Both men walked into their private office with Link slamming the door behind them.

“Hey come on brother don’t do that. “ Rhett got to his chair and sat down, “Why are you so upset? Was it because I was extra touchy?” 

Link found his way to his chair. He could not sit still so he started to spin the chair. Rhett let him spin for a few times. His best friend had been under so much stress. A pang of guilt hit him right in the heart, maybe it is was his endless teasing that had him slamming doors and picking small fights. Just before Rhett could turn and start looking into some GMM ideas he heard a small sniffle come from Link. Not wanting to see or hear his best friend like this he scooted himself to him. Laying his hands on Links knees he saw that tears were dropping at a fast rate. 

“Link I am sorry.”

“Don’t be, we started this and I just can’t handle it all.”

“We can stop, I swear I will keep my hands off unless it is necessary.”

Link looked up to him. He wiped away his tears and gave a small smile.

“No, we can’t go back. I just need to calm down.” 

Rhett took charge and spun Link around. Having his back to him, Rhett began running his fingers in Links hair. He gently ran them through, being blessed with small moans. 

“Is this helping?”

“Hm, yes.” 

Rhett continued till a loud bang came from their door. Jumping away from each other the person walked in. They were sure their faces were red but they tried to act as if nothing happened. 

“Chase what do you need?” Links voice was strained.

“Um there was an issue with one of the up-close cameras it looks like it might have broken.” Chase shifted.

“Ok well what do you need us to do?”

Panic flooded Chase, “Well I guess I just wanted to tell you.”

“You did, thanks.” Link rolled his eyes and turned away from their employee.

In a kinder voice Rhett spoke to him, “Yes thank you for letting us know. I think you guys can go and get another one, right?”

With a nod Chase left the room shutting the door behind him.

“Ok Link we need to figure this out. We can not be snapping at our people.” Link grunted and got up from his chair. He headed for the couch.

“I will say sorry , I promise.” Right as Link was about to sit down Rhett grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. 

“Yeah you can do that, but first let me show you how sorry I am.” Rhett let his hands wander up to Links face. One hand threaded in his hair while the other hand lingered on his cheek. Rhetts thumb brushed over Links bottom lip, catching his lip he pulled it down. He let it flick back into place. Repeating this Link started to push his hips towards Rhett. Feeling more then welcomed he let his mouth captured Links.

Moments became minutes and they only found bliss within each others arms. There was room for more and they both were willing to go further. It was then they understood that something or someone was against them.

It was another loud bang that had them crash back to this world and hate almost everything about it.

“What!” Links voice was almost an octave lower and definitely strained. 

It was Chase again but he stayed outside of the room, “Look guys I am so sorry but there is a problem with quite a few things down here. Really could use you guys.”

Rhett gave a small push and had Link fall into the couch.

“I got this, you just rest alright?” Needing no more convincing Link nodded. “I will be right back and I will help you relax even more.” With a wink Rhett left the room.

Link laid down on the couch and grabbed the blanket that was on the back. He drew it down and had something solid hit him in the stomach. Moving the blanket he saw a medium size, red leather book. He picked it up and flipped it over to read the title. He read it and ran his fingers over the gold letters.

A small whisper left his mouth, “ Labyrinth.”

He cracked it open and started to read out loud.

“Once upon a time there was a prince and this prince had fallen in love with someone. This was another prince with equal beauty. No one understood them, not even their families. What the young men didn’t know was that a certain Goblin King had pitied the them and wanted to help.”


	2. Part 2

After all the problems that seemed to come out of nowhere were fixed, Rhett was eager to join Link in their office again. He noticed the issues took him over 3 hours to fix. He went to kitchen to make them coffee. A nice little pick me up would be great and maybe they could continue what they started. As the crew filtered through the door saying their goodbyes and comment on how everything was jinxed Rhett found himself alone. Smiling he took their mugs up the stairs and opened their office door. He was amazed to see that not only was Link awake but he was cuddled on the couch with his nose in a book.

"I am surprised that you are not asleep. What is that book?"

Rhett offered a mug to him. Link placed the book down and eagerly took it with both hands and inhaled the amazing aroma.

"Oh thank you for this." Taking a sip and enjoying the silence for a moment he continued, " It is called Labyrinth. It was wrapped up in the blanket. Didn't we get the blanket from a fan?"

"Yeah, I don't remember who it was though. It just looks really comfy, is it?"

"Yes." Link lifted an edge and offered a spot next to him. Rhett took out his phone and settled next to Link. Making sure that Link was comfortable and he had an arm around him he began looking at emails. Link picked up the book again.

As Link finished the book and Rhett read the last email he could take for the night. They both realized they need to get to their homes.

Link had the book in his lap as he drove. Rhett would reach over and rub his leg. He did grab the book and flipped through it. "What did you think of the book?"

"It was a fantasy, I really don't read those. This one though was different. I felt like I was reading a story meant for us."

"Us?" Rhett turned to the first page. "How could a book be meant for us?"

"Well I don't mean it was written for us, just we could relate." Link pulled up to Rhetts house and saw that his boys were playing out in the front yard. "Do you want to read it?"

"Sure I will give a try." Normally they would sneak a kiss but the boys were playing in view. Rhett settled for one last hand squeeze. He got out and went to his boys.

Link honked the horn waved at the three and pulled away.

He normally would have gone straight home but the park was calling his name. He wrote a quick text to his wife and told her he had a few errands to run before he would be home.

He pulled up to the park and started to walk over to the small pond that was on sight. He looked down in the water and thought about the book. There was a part in the book where the two young lovers went for a swim and made love. It had turned him on all over again. He felt that it was uncanny how so many parts reflected his relationship with Rhett. He enjoyed reading the characters fall more in love. They were told they could never be and even for a time tried being normal. The two men only fell into a deep depression and almost killed themselves. They knew that they were needed not just by each other but all the people in the land as well. It was the Goblin King that saved them from their depression and gave them a place to roam and love free. Never letting them forget their responsibility, but just let them have time to be with each other when they needed it .

Link threw a small stone in the water and thought he would love to have the Goblin King do this for him and Rhett. He laughed at himself.

He took out his phone and went through his contacts, his thumb lingered over his lovers face. Link did not want to seem like a teenager needing to keep talking to Rhett.

"One text then that is it."

Hey just wanted to say I love you.

Pocketing his phone he threw one more stone and turned around to get back to his car. Link did not pay any attention, because if he had he would have noticed the rock never went in the water.

The rock hovered over the water with a small orb around it. Instead of staying in one spot it glided over to the opposite side of the pond. A tall blond with tight black pants and nice flowing white shirt awaited for the orb. When it was close he over turned his hand to receive the orb. He looked into it and if anyone looked closely they would see two figures kissing, enjoying the taste of one another. The man smiled at the image. With a slight hand movement the orb disappeared and the small rock and glitter fell into his hand.

"I think a few more problems at work are needed to persuade them to wish for more then this." The tall man placed the rock on the ground and with a small snap of his fingers an owl appeared where the man once stood. The owl flew over to Links car and followed him home.


	3. Chapter 3

Rhett had been in his bed for a few hours reading the story when his wife rolled over and stared at him.

 

“Hun, I am glad you are reading but it is almost two am. I need to get up with the kids and do what is needed to be done. If you don’t mind could you either finish it later or take it out of the room?” 

 

Rhett's bearded face slowly appeared from behind the pages of the book. He gave his wife a soft smile and started to climb out of bed. Making his way around to the other side of the bed he leaned over and kissed her head.

 

With his wife in their bed and him getting comfortable in his chair he buried his face in the book.

 

**_‘ “What I can not understand is why us loving each other hurts so many people. We could bring our two countries together in a wonderful treaty under our marriage.” Prince Reese looked down to his lover Prince Christian, his hands staying on his waist and holding him close. Reese had wanted to marry him, however his father had claimed that war would be more agreeable._ **

 

**_“We are meant to be, I know this but we can not be with each other. Our families had made it very clear. What are we to do?” His smaller frame pressed against Reese and he let tears escape his tightly shut eyes._ **

 

**_“I have no answers only that I will not live like this, I must have you.”_ **

 

**_Through his sobs Christian spoke to his love, “You do have me, I love you.”_ **

 

**_Both men were nearly frightened to death when a smooth voice broke into their conversation._ **

 

**_“From everything I have heard you both would soon be killed if you were to force your families to accept this. Men loving each other in forward ways will not be tolerated here. Such a pity.”_ **

 

**_Reese pushed Christian behind him and drew his sword towards the mysterious voice. “Show yourself.”_ **

 

**_What both men saw took both their breaths away. A somewhat tall man stepped forward with flowing blond hair. His facial features were chiseled, his clothes were of the style but with more flare. With his hair flowing in the air they both could see he had small points on the top of his ears._ **

 

**_“Fae?”_ **

 

**_“Yes, you are correct Prince Christian. I am the Goblin King Jareth. Fae.“_ **

 

**_“We have heard of you. You reside in the Underworld with the goblins and they are your servants.”_ **

 

**_“Yes that too is correct. They are my loyal subjects.”_ **

 

**_“Why are you here?” Reese let Christian stand by him now but kept his weapon out and pointed in Kings direction._ **

 

**_“I have ears everywhere in this land and yours as well. The story of you two has captured my subjects and they have become…”_ **

 

**_They both could see he was choosing his words wisely._ **

 

**_“become concerned .”_ **

 

**_“What does this mean?”_ **

 

**_“This means that I have listened to their non stop ramblings on the injustice that you both have endured in your lands and that I must intervene as soon as possible.”_ **

 

**_The King leaned against a nearby tree. With a flick of his wrist a small orb appeared and floated above his hand. Both Princes’ were curious, they took cautious steps towards the King. Their eyes were amazed at what they saw. They could see small figures talking around a table. It was both of their fathers. Both looked angry._ **

 

**_“Here, listen to what they are speaking about at this moment.”_ **

 

**_Though they stayed out in the forest their ears picked up every word and sound of the room as if they were right there next to their fathers._ **

 

**_“I believe that your son has played trick on my son. I do believe that he is trying to weaken my son. Knowing that he is the smallest of my boys. I also believe that you need to stop this ungodly thing they are doing. It is enough of his trick on my son. Your land is nothing but filled with brutes.”_ **

 

**_Reese’s father slammed his hand on the table and gazed at the other King._ **

 

**_“I believe you are wrong on all accounts. Your son has done all the trickery. My eldest is talking of love for some simple short prince. Who will not even be king. This is your fault and that is the issue. I will end your sons life if he even comes close to mine again. “_ **

 

**_Both Kings began to scream pure nonsense at one another when Jareth popped the orb._ **

 

**_With Christian leaning on Reese he let his tears fall once more. “We are causing such a mess.”_ **

 

**_“No, my love we are not.”_ **

 

**_“How could you say that, you just saw and heard what they are speaking of.”_ **

 

**_“Christian your beloved his right, neither of you are doing this. Those men are not thinking right, they are so closed to the thought that you two could truly love one another. From what I see right now I can see that this is no trick. Believe me I know a thing or two about tricks.”_ **

 

**_“Then what should we do?”_ **

 

**_“Sadly accepting that one can love so freely will not come for many years, I can not give you free love. I can however give you freedom in my kingdom, freedom to not be judge.”_ **

 

**_Both men looked at the defined Goblin King and then looked at each other.’_ **

 

Rhett took his phone out and texted Link.

 

_ I wish things were different and that we could be more open. I love you more than ever. _

 


End file.
